Music Blog Directory
Music Blogs * electronic rumors - Electro, SynthPop, ElectroPop, Electro-House, ElectroPunk. Wiki Article * sly fly records filthy electro and dubstep * The Sky Report * Escapology.org - A webjournalblog dedicated to experimental post-noise-ambivalent-pseudo-classical rock everywhere. Also see the Wiki Article. * ColinTimberlake.com ColinTimberlake.com * EastofLA.com Featuring progressive hip hop & indie music. * DJ Haizee's Electronic Music Blog Online mixes of electronica, house, hip hop and indie rock music * Get a free music blogmag based on your exact music tastes! Videos, reviews, and news just for you * Access free music downloads - rare, hard to find, deleted, out of print and bootleg mp3s * Latest Music Releases House,Trance,Techno,Club,Lo-Fi,Beat,DnB on Rapidshare,Megaupload * Sonic River - Indie and Alternative music * Haizee's House - All sorts of house, electronica, operatic, rastatic, boombastic dance music mixes. * Motorcityrocks.com - Preserving Detroit's Local Rock Music Scene * THE RECOMMENDER - A Brighton-based new music blog for all your Indie & Electro sweetness! * JockBoyMusic.com|What makes you Dance? * Rickdog's mp3blog aggregator - Wiki Article over 5,000 mp3blogs * Remixes etc * BlueGatr * its.Allen Music Blog (Direct Downloads Only) * Silvanos Rap music blog * Subservient Experiment - The Best Little Music Blog in Texas * JoirX - christian rock and art blog * redthreat: your factory future * Music and Songs for Soul | Latest Music Review Blog * Kanta Pinoy | Filipino Music Community Blog * 50 Records Independent Record Label (Minneapolis, MN) * 3hive * (Discover where to find free music) * ...Good Weather for Airstrikes * A.M. 180 * accidental texan * Acid Bird * Akon * A Camera In The Crowd - Wiki Article * After All Like Afterthoughts - Wiki Article Chris Campbell * Afterbirth of the Cool * * á la discothèque * Alternapop - Indie, BritRock, Modern Rock, Shoegaze * All new releases - full albums * Allan's World Music * [http://www.analogartsensemble.net/blog.html ANABlog] * A New Band A Day! * An Aquarium Drunkard * * Another Form of Relief - Wiki Article * Asleep In The Back * Atomic Dynamyte - Australian MP3 Blog * Audio Deficit Disorder * Auditory Diversion * * * Battle of the Midwestern Housewives * Beach Radio Blog * BeatKing.com * Berkleemusic Blog Network * benlovesmusic * Ben's Imaginary Band * betchslap banana: fast, hard and fresh everytime * bigstereo * biomusicosophy * Big Static * Black Balloon Group * BlammaBlamma * the Blue Walrus * Blank Crisis * The Bored-Again Christian * Born To Lose Album Reviews (Spanish) * Bows + Arrows * Bradley's Almanac * * Brooklyn Vegan * * * * Buzzgrinder * Cacophony and Coffee - Wiki Article * the CAMERA as PEN * captain's dead * Casa de Country Mike * Catbirdseat * Cause=Time * ChinYi * Chromewaves * Civility in Public Discourse * Clicky Clicky Music Blog * Come Pick Me Up * Coffee & Cigarettes * Coolfer * Consumption Junction - Wiki Article * Copy, Right? * Counter Culture No Longer Applies To Me * Covert Curiosity * Can You See The Sunset From The Southside? * Clever Titles Are So Last Summer * Crenellation * Culture Bully * d'oh-ray-mii (Featuring full albums from a variety of genres) * Dance Hall Hips * The Dead West * The Decibel Tolls Wiki Article - Psychedelic, shoegazing, post rock, kraut, freak folk, ambient, and more. * Deek Media * DEPUNKED! Music Blog Music news, articles, reviews and commentary. * Digital Meltd0wn - Punk, Garage, Psychedelic, Metal, and much more * dillonsMP3 Source - Wiki Article * Disco Delicious - Disco, electro, house, indie, good music! * DJ Infinite's Blogspot - Mix Blog of London-Based DJ Infinite * Discover. Portland. Music. * Dividing By Zero Will Get You Nowhere * The DIY Rockstar - Wiki Article * Domino Rally * Drop7 MP3s * Dreams of Horses * EAR FARM * Each Note Secure * Educated Music Reviews (Album reviews & music composition) * either/or - Wiki Article * Eightfires Musica - full albums * egoeccentric - Music, ramblings, mp3s, more ramblings... * elastic resonance * Electric-Boogaloo * Elevation Blog by the Atlanta rock band Elevation * Entertainment News -- Network Archive - Wiki Article * Everybody Cares, Everybody Understands * extrawack! * The Face of Today * Fallen Not Broken * Feng's Distorted World - 鋒言鋒語 * Fingertips * Fire In The Stereo * For The Sake Of The Song * Funky 16 Corners * Fluxblog * Freche Früchtchen * FreeIndie.Com * FutureHits * FXXER * Geezer Music Club Wiki Article * Get Your Melancholy On Wiki Article * Ghost Town Halloween Mp3 Blog * gifted * GigaSonic Recording Studio Equipment * Glassheads * Glissandoriot * Glorious Noise * Gnomead's Garden * Going Other Places * goodhodgkins * Gorilla Vs. Bear * Gorilla Vs. Bear * Grateful Dead Listening Guide - Helping new and old-comers navigate through listening choices in the sea of Grateful Dead shows available on and off line. * The Great Leap Forward (with All Over The Place podcast) - Wiki Article * The Griboedov Embankment * Harmony In My Ears * Harmonium * Harsh Critic * Hate Something Beautiful * Heartache With Hard Work * Here comes the flood - Wiki Article * Hello Gina * HI-FI Popcorn * Highway Five * Hits In The Car * How Alternative - London gig reviews, recommended rock bands etc. - An Alternative View of the UK Music Scene * I AM FUEL, YOU ARE FRIENDS * I Correct Myself, I Mean All The Timea little bit of everything * i guess i'm floating * Imageyenation - * Wiki Article * I'm Just Sayin Is All... - Wiki Article * INDIEBLOGHEAVEN * indie indie la la la * Indiecision * Jim Dubh On Music * Song Of The Day * The Indie Rock Reader * In House Radio * I Prefer Their Early Stuff (indie/alternative) - Wiki Article * I Heart Noise - Wiki Article * I Rock Cleveland * It's a trap! * Jensenbrazil Full Albums * Joe de Vivre * John's Cache * Just Like Music Blog * Kingblind: Music, Art & Entertainment - Wiki Article * KRLX Music * Knobtweakers - Wiki Article * Kwaya Na Kisser- Wiki Article * Largehearted Boy * LeliaThomas.Com's MP3 Thursday * Lend Me Your Ears - less obvious music * Leon Jackson X Factor Winner * Let's Kiss and Make Up * Let's Party With Vivaldi * Live Mp3's Includes Demos, Rarities, etc. * Live Music Blog * Living In A Spiritualized World Wiki Article * Lonely London Lad - Musings on Music Making * The Lonely Note * los amigos de durutti - Wiki Article * LOVE★MUZIK * Lovely Party * Malaysian Chinese Albums Lyrics, songs, & albums of Malaysian Chinese Singers * Mainstream Isn't So Bad...Is It? * Manzarock * Mars Needs Guitars * Marvellous Musical Melodies R.I.P. :( - Wiki Article * Mec Fais Tourner Les Skeuds! * The Wolfman Howls Again - Mephisto's Rock Gems * The Merry Muses Of Caledonia * Melodic Dreams - Your Music Blog - Wiki Article * microlips * MindspelL * mintcurry * Missed Outs - Wiki Article * Mixtape Songs - Wiki Article * mix me a molotov - mp3 du PDX * Mix Tape Mess * Mocking Music - Wiki Article * Modern Music * Modern Power Pop * Mod-ified Music - Wiki Article * Model Citizen...Zero Discipline * Motel de Moka - Wiki Article * μblog reviews - Album reviews * Muruch - Wiki Article * Music For Kids Who Can't Read Good] - Wiki Article * Music (For Robots) * .music is art. - Wiki Article * (The Music Wiki) * Musicisnotdead * Music Is The Medicine * Music Lyrics * MusicNerd * The Music Nazi * Music Of The Moment- Wiki Article * music : refinery * Música do Bem - Full Albums * Músical Fruitcake - A collection of the worst Christmas songs ever created Wiki article * Music Pigeon.com - Free and legal album and EP downloads! - Wiki article * Music Ruined My Life * Muzorama/ Legal music from independent labels * Muzzle of Bees * My Old Kentucky Blog * Mp3blog.ch * mp3hugger * N°1 in Belgium * Nerd Litter * nialler9 * No Frontin' * The Oak Room - Wiki Article * Obscure Sound - Wiki Article * On Music Coverage of Milwaukee's music scene from Shepherd Express music editor Evan Rytlewski * The One Dollar Man * Orangejello Lemonjello * Orbiting Onions * Our Last Quarterstance * Out the Other * Overtone* * Overtones * Palms Out Sounds * The Owl & The Bear - Wiki Article * Paperslut Is Indie * Pascal's Country Sounds * Pastries, Pepper and Canals- a Danish Music blog * people for the advancement of good music * people of paper *Phish & Chips * Play It Again Max * The Pocket|Trax Index * Popsheep * Pregnant Without Intercourse * Promoting non-English language music * Quick, Before It Melts * Rapid Transit Radio * Raw Drive- The Vice President of Soul * Raw Like Sashimi - full albums * The Rawking Refuses To Stop! * rbally * A Robot Cometh - Wiki Article * Nothing But Green Lights Rock Sellout * RockStatic * The Runout Groove * sabas.jud.as * Said The Gramophone * Scenestars.net * Seattle-Powerpop Blog - Wiki Article * SENDERON * Secret Tones | Independant Music Watch * See What You Hear.com * Sessions of Breakfast * Setting The Woods On Fire * Shepizzle | Indie Music Reviews Wiki Article (indie rock/pop/folk) * SHZine * Side One: Track One * Silence Is A Rhythm Too - Wiki Article * (indie pop/rock) * Six Songs * So Much Silence * Songs:illinois * Soul Sides * The Soul of Rock 'n' Roll - Rock, Blues, Folk and More A Primarily Classic Rock and Blues Oriented Music Blog. * Sound Check * Stage Hymns * Starfrosch A multiuser MP3 blog with different genres. * Stereogum * Still Kisses with Saliva * Strawberry Fire * Subspace Biographies: A music blog about pop, rock, indie and twee * supergig * Sure 'nuff 'n yes I do * Suspect Drawings * Swear I'm Not Paul Irish music blog. * Sweetheart of the Radio * Swedelife : mp3 blog * Swedesplease * Swoon * Take Your Medicine * Tech and Tim - Poetry and Music * tmwsiy* * Tiny Suns Infused With Sour: a Sleater-Kinney News Blog Thai Music ฟังเพลง * Thank God I'm A Nutsack * The Air Strange- Wiki Article * TheLuis.Com (emo/hardcore/scene music) * The Muso * The Rising Storm * There's Always Someone Cooler Than You * Three Pints and a Towel * UK Urban music blog * This Women Coil * Toxic Waste Taste Tester * Time To Play B-Sides - Wiki Article * This Twilight Garden * Through It All * Too.many.records. * Toronto Music Scene * Torr's Blog * Tough Customer//Wire * Turn Up The Good (turn down the suck) (indie pop/rock) - Wiki Article * TwoWayMonologues * UK Music Blog * Underqualified - Wiki Article * Underrated Blog * UnderheardMusic Blog * Unreality Music Blog * Untitled * Undomondo * The Very Bottom Of Everything * Village Indian * Vinyl Mine * Villains Always Blink * Vivada * Wanna Bust Up Everything * Waved Rumor * What's Wrong With The Mainstream * The Wheel's Still In Spin * Wolf Notes * Womenfolk * Yer Blog * Yeti Don't Dance * Yogi's Music Blog * Yo Check This Jam - Discover New Music * You Aint No Picasso * You Can Call Me Betty - Wiki Article * You Rock, Rock - Wiki Article - No one sits like this rock sits, You Rock, Rock, You show us how to just sit here, and that's what we need * Your Only Friends - Single Track Electro Bangers! * Your Standard Life * yourfrontdoor | this is wrestling? blog about music and more... guckn und rockn * ZenMesa * Zoilus * Music Concerts & Album Reviews. http://gizmoscool.blogspot.com/ (your music needs are met) * I dunno... what d'you think? (Dave Keir's Acoustic Fingerstyle Guitar Songs) * Nuts About Music - Music Reviews, Concerts, & More! * One Girl's Very Biased Opinions on the Punk/Electro/Experimental Band Scene * FazMide | Persian Free Music Download Top Charts Music Download + Persian Rap + Persian HipHop + Armenian Rap + Armenian HipHop * MusicBlog.SweetCircles.com Music Blog : catch up with great music and popular artists here!